Mortal Instraments Children As Adults
by Carre
Summary: Focuses on Jace and the lightwoods children. Well I suck at summaries so yeah read if you want to know more.


Ethan Herondale pov.

I am heading over to my little sisters house. Her husband has the sight but is not a shadowhunter. She kept her last name because she didn't want to lose the Herondale name legacy. Her first child's name is Lucas and her daughters name is Sophia. Lucas is eight and and Sophia is six. I have three children Daniel is nine, Madison who is seven, and Emily who is five. I have all three of my children in the car with my wife Grace. We pull up to my sister's house and I get out of my car and my little sister comes running out of her house and hugs me. I just laugh we haven't seen each other in awhile.

"How have you guys been it has been way to long." My sister asks and then tells.

"We have been fine." Grace says and we all head inside.

"So guess who else is coming today." My little sister says with a smirk.

"Who else?" I ask and her grin widens.

"Oh you know just Rachel her husband and her children, Max and his wife and child, Gabe and his husband and children, Haley and her children, and Zeki with his wife and children." Ava grins as she says everyone.

"Why are they all coming?" I ask she frowns and looks down so her bangs cover her eyes. She clasps her hands in front of her.

"Ava what's wrong?" I ask her going over to her and bringing her into my arms.

"We have to wait to tell you all." She says backing out of my arms. I frown she never denies hugs from me. She puts on a smile and practically drags Grace to the kitchen to make her amazing cookies while I go over to Dan, Ava's husband.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Fine. How are you doing?" Dan asks me.

"Fine." I reply and we just watch tv while our children play.

Three hours later Ava Herondale pov.

I run outside to hug Gabe and his husband seeing as they are the last one's to arrive. I lead everyone in side. Once everyone was in the living room and seated I sat down next to Dan. I look down so no one can see my eyes.

"We all wanted you to come here because we have news to tell you." Dan says and everyone nods.

"I hate not being able to hunt with you guys and protect people so I decided to go into the military." Dan says and people start to congradulate him. I let a few tears fall before I excuse my self to go the bathroom. The second the bath room door closed I let my tears fall. I never let him ascend because if he was safe at home and something happened to me out fighting demons the children would still have a parent. There was a knock on the door and Ethan opened the door. He brought me into his arms.

"Shh nothing will happen to him, he will be fine he will come home safe and sound just like you do" Ethan says and I try to believe him. Once I compose my self I wash my face and we go back to the others. We all have dinner and then I get a phone call from uncle Magnus.

"What's up Uncle Magnus?" I ask.

"I was just wondering how everyone is?" Uncle Magnus says and I laugh.

"Everyone is fine I have everyone here actually." I say and Uncle Magnus laugh. I hear uncle Alec yell at Magnus to hurry up or they will be late.

"I can let you go if you need to be somewhere." I say and Magnus laugh again.

"I'm going to a clave meeting I'm being late but I should go see you later little biscuit." Uncle Magnus says and I smile. I head to the living room where I pick Sophia up and Dan get Lucas and we brings them up to there bedrooms. Ethan brings Emily and Madison up to Sophia's room and Daniel just walks to Lucas's room. Once we get all the children up stairs and in bed we head back to the living room.

"Well everyone knows where they are sleeping so I'm going to bed." I say and get up. Ethan stands up and hugs me.

"Goodnight Little Angel." He whispers in my ear like our father used to. I smile up at him and then I go up the stairs and into my bedroom. Dan comes up a few minuets later. He crawls into bed next to me and brings me into his chest.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers and kisses my head. I close my eyes and drift off into a fitful sleep. When I wake up in the morning Dan isn't in bed. I get up and smell the food he is cooking. I grin and head down the stairs and everyone is awake and hanging out in the living room. They are all taking turns playing mario on the wii. I smile at my family and take a photo and send it to all of our parents.


End file.
